


Joke's On You, Akashi

by Harmonia_Silverberg



Series: Behind The 'Truth' If You 'Dare' [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Somewhere between crack on angst or angst on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonia_Silverberg/pseuds/Harmonia_Silverberg
Summary: Aomine, Kise, and Kagami insisted it was supposed to be a joke on Akashi.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: Behind The 'Truth' If You 'Dare' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706050
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Joke's On You, Akashi

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I fully intended to make a oneshot focusing on Akashi confronting the rainbow-heads. I don’t know what happened XD
> 
> This fic went through minimum editing (only to make sure I didn't go in circles with the angst), so expect some grammar errors especially with punctuations.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I do not own KnB.

“Truth,” Kuroko responded in a deadpan expression when the bottle pointed to his direction.

"Oh, c’mon, Kuroko. You can’t keep choosing ‘truth’,” Kagami protested.

Aomine seconded, “Bakagami’s right, Tetsu. You always pick ‘truth’.”

“It’s a ‘truth or dare’, so of course I can choose ‘truth’.”

“Okay, if you’re so stubborn on ‘truth’ then let’s add a little challenge to it, Tetsu,” Aomine started before continuing, “If someone asks you – and you have to prove it to be the truth, Tetsu – you can live with no vanilla milkshake for a month or you secretly love Kise, which is truer?”

“YES, ssu! Thank you, Aominecchi,” Kise said with a glimmering hope in his sunflower orbs.

Kuroko replied, deadpanned, “What’s the dare, Aomine-kun?”

“How mean!” Kise fake-cried.

Aomine smirked. He inwardly praised how smart (he thought) he was. “You see that bartender over there?” He pointed at a bartender who was busy wiping some glasses; Kuroko nodded his answer. Kuroko noticed that the bartender had a lighter shade of red hair than Kagami.

“Tell him ‘this isn’t the place for a little kid’,” Aomine suggested with a mischievous grin.

Kagami argued with a laugh. “No! Ask him to his face ‘are you lost, little guy?’.”

“Ask him to dance with you like in the ‘90s, ssu!” Kise exclaimed in a tone just as bright as the yellow of his hair.

"No, wait!” Aomine shouted before Kuroko could even respond the fast-paced suggestions that were thrown. “I got a better idea. Dance _seductively_ in front of that bartender over there,” Aomine challenged. His navy-blue eyes were glistening with deviousness.

“What?! No! I can’t just dance like that in front of a stranger, Aomine-kun,” Kuroko argued. He added, “Besides, the man’s clearly on his shift. It’s rude to interrupt people who are in the middle of their work, Aomine-kun.”

The navy-blunette’s smirk grew even wider. “Then no milkshakes for a week as a punishment, Tetsu.”

Just like that, Kuroko fell for his friends’ trap. Unbeknownst to Kuroko, they knew exactly who the man behind the counter was. Aomine, Kise, and Kagami watched with a stifled laugh as Kuroko made his way towards the redhead known as Akashi Seijuurou.

“Are you sure this is a good idea to mess with Akashicchi, ssu?” Kise asked, worried. Memories of his time in middle school and high school came flowing back to him.

“The guy always messed with us during our practice back then, remember? A little payback won’t hurt,” Aomine answered. To this day, it remained a mystery which part of his brain convinced him it was even the _slightest_ good idea.

"Oh, God, I can’t even imagine what kind of face Akashi would make when he heard Kuroko’s innocent request,” Kagami said with a cheekily grin that betrayed his scary-looking posture.

Aomine replied with as wide of a grin. His pearly white teeth contrasted his tan complexion. “That’s why this dare is a genius, right? We can either see Akashi’s embarrassed face or Tetsu’s – something like that doesn’t happen every day!”

“I feel bad for Kurokocchi though, ssu.”

“Don’t worry. Akashi maybe an ass, but I know he won’t hurt Tetsu,” Aomine assured without a shade of doubt.

“Besides, dude doesn’t even respond to big-boobed girls throwing themselves at him, let alone a guy. Because of that, Tetsu will fail and will have to live healthier without any milkshake for a week. But as a bonus, we get a good show in-between everything. It’s a win for all,” Aomine explained with a smug look on his face like he just discovered the formula to interplanetary travels.

“Oh, look! Kurokocchi’s almost there, ssu.” Kise pointed at Kuroko who in fact almost made it to where Akashi was standing.

After a brief laugh of anticipation, Kagami asked, “Which do you think will fall first? Akashi’s ‘absolute’ or Kuroko’s deadpan?” 

“Akashicchi never loses, right?”

“But he’s facing the most stubborn person we know who has his vanilla milkshake on the line right now,” Aomine argued. He added with a smirked chuckle, “This is gonna be interesting.”

When the three rainbow-heads saw Kuroko had started a conversation with Akashi, they just burst out laughing. They were discussing all sorts of (impossible) scenarios of what was currently happening and what was going to happen over there. They didn’t even realize Akashi and Kuroko were looking in their direction as they were too drowned in the adrenaline rush.

The short-lived entertainment of seeing Akashi and Kuroko crossed words with each other ended and was later replaced by gaped mouths when they saw Akashi bowed and took Kuroko to the dance floor. Part of them couldn’t believe Kuroko could actually convince Akashi to be the object of this dare, and the other part of them was exploding with anticipation of the hilarity of what was coming.

This was supposed to be the moment in which they should’ve rolled on the floor laughing when they saw Akashi’s dumbfounded expression as Kuroko dance erotically in front of Akashi. This was supposed to be the moment they should’ve recorded as they watched Akashi’s rattled and needy expression replaced his previously-startled face. They didn’t, however, because they themselves were too busy being astonished by Kuroko’s lewd dance. They just lost the one leverage anyone could ever have against _the_ Akashi Seijuurou.

“WHAT!!!??? Kurokocchi, why did you stop, ssu?” Kise wailed when the small azurette ended his dance as if Kuroko could hear him from the distance.

Still dumbstruck, Kagami asked, “That wasn’t just my imagination, was it?”

“Shit, we should’ve made Tetsu do ‘dare’ a lot sooner,” Aomine commented without taking his eyes off of the redhead and azurette who were still chatting on the dance floor.

"How come Akashicchi gets the front row seat, ssu? He didn’t even know Kurokocchi before, ssu!”

Kise’s comment lit the spark in Kagami’s brain that jolted him awake. “Shit! _Akashi_. This was supposed to be a joke on Akashi!”

“Fuck! Please tell me someone saw how Akashi reacted,” Aomine flabbergasted. Panic was all over his voice when he added, “Better yet, please tell me you took pictures as proof so we can get out of here intact.”

As if Akashi could smell the fear in Aomine’s plea from where he was, Akashi took a glimpse in their direction. Even from the distance, the rainbow-heads couldn’t mistake what was lurking behind that glance. The three of them took a synchronized gulp; followed by Kise’s whimper.

“And please tell me – “Aomine begged in a defeated tone – “someone just lowered the damn temperature in this room.” 

“Unless Akashicchi can control the temperature with his eyes, I don’t think anyone’s messing with it, ssu,” Kise replied with soft sobs.

Aomine, Kise, and Kagami watched in slow motion as Akashi and Kuroko made their way towards them. All three of them swore they saw their lives flashed right before their eyes with every step Akashi and Kuroko took.

“I haven’t even made peace with Nigou,” Kagami blurted. “I’m gonna be reincarnated as a dog.”

Too fast to the rainbow-heads’ liking, Akashi arrived at where they were and stood right in front of them. Akashi folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at his former teammates expectantly. “Well?”

Akashi could see his friends were calculating which answer had the most limbs attached on them should they _miraculously_ survived this. Hey, they were known as the _Generation of Miracles_ after all. It couldn’t hurt to hope, right? 

Alas, ‘miracle’ didn’t equal wisdom as Aomine decided to play dumb and asked back, “…Well?”

Impressed by Aomine’s death wish, Akashi smirked. “You promised Kuroko-san here to clear the situation with the owner of the place.”

Aomine, Kise, and Kagami laughed weakly. Their eyes were jumping from Akashi to Kuroko in a rapid pace. It was like choosing to die by Akashi’s anger or Kuroko’s annoyance; and honestly, neither was life-saving, they concluded.

“Okay, first of all, Akashi,” Kagami started. “It was Ahomine’s idea!”

“That’s right, ssu. Ask Kurokocchi!”

Aomine shouted, “The fuck, Bakagami, Kise-teme!”

“Why are you so nervous, Aomine-kun?”

“Ah, Tetsu! Y-you did good on the dare there, pal. Since you successfully pulled it off, and you look really tired – oh, and look at the time!” Aomine rambled and pointed at the invisible watch on his wrist. “It’s getting late. How about we all pack up and call it a night, hm?”

“No, Aomine-kun, we are not leaving until we clear the situation with the owner of this place. We distracted Akashi-kun from his work, the least we can do is to make sure Akashi-kun doesn’t get in trouble with his boss.”

“We’ve known the owner of this place since middle school, Kurokocchi. I-I’m sure he doesn’t mind, ssu,” Kise stuttered, stealing a frightened glance at Akashi before realizing it was a mistake. “He has a good, kind, and forgiving heart after all,” he added with a snivel. He put as much prayer as he could in that last sentence. 

“Oh, Kise _Ryouta_ -san, did you forget how much the owner loves to make sure his subordinates _know their place_?” Akashi asked with a knowing tone as he leisurely sat on the couch opposite his three preys and motioned with a gentle smile for Kuroko to sit next to him as well. 

Aomine, Kise, and Kagami felt a familiar pressure making their legs weak as if forcing them to bend their knees if they had been standing up. It was unfathomable how Akashi could do that without directly ordering them. It appeared they had underestimated Akashi Seijuurou – a mistake they wouldn’t foolishly repeat again (for the next few weeks at least).

“A-Aomine’s right, Kuroko. You and Akashi look really tired. How about we all take a good rest to clear our heads and calm ourselves for the night? We can explain the situation with, uh – “ Kagami stole a nervous glance at Akashi and gulped – “the boss some other time.”

“That’s a good idea, Kagami _Taiga_ -san. How about tomorrow when you’re scheduled to play your monthly basketball with the owner of this place?” Akashi suggested. With an innocent smile that fooled nobody, he added, “And you’ll be pleased to know that he’s been thinking of adding extra 50 laps for tomorrow’s warm up.”

Seeing the horrified look on his friends’ face, Akashi chuckled. “I’m just joking of course. How could I possibly know what the owner of this place is thinking?”

“The heck, Akashi? Your joke wasn’t funny in middle school, and it sure as hell ain’t funny now!”

Without losing his dark smile, Akashi laced his voice with venom and said, “Oh, so you _do_ have memories of me, Daiki?”

Finally sensing something was amiss, Kuroko asked, “What… is going on?”

There was a mixed of different tensions in the air. Kuroko with his confusion, the three rainbow-heads with their frights and terrorized looks, and Akashi with an amused expression on his face as if he was enjoying a refreshing cup of tea in the garden.

“1…5…10…” Akashi started counting, which earned raised-eyebrows from his friends. With a smirk, he answered their silent question, “No, I’m not counting the seconds that passed.” 

Unable to take the pressure anymore, Kagami broke and cried out his confession in a single breath. “Akashi is the owner of the place and we’ve known him for years and that’s why we thought it would be funny to see which of you would lose their calm first!”

He added, “Please just let me apologize to Nigou. I don’t wanna spend the rest of my next life as a dog.”

“What did you say, Kagami-kun?”

Kuroko surveyed his surroundings. He noticed Aomine and Kise had the same distressed bearing as Kagami. Albeit his expressionless face, Kuroko was connecting the dots in his mind, and he could pretty much guess where it ended up.

“I’m so sorry, Kuroko. The joke was supposed to be on Akashi – “

“Oh? You dare? Making fun of me, at my own place, right in front of someone as lovely as Kuroko?”

“Lovely…?” Kise’s whimper fell into deaf ears. Unlike Kise, Aomine and Kagami were wise enough not to choose double-death by questioning Akashi.

“What!? No, of course not, Akashi! We didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that Tetsu is as hard to crack as you, so – “

“So all of you enjoy watching me make a fool of myself,” Kuroko finished in a deadpan expression that emitted death to the ones the accusation was directed at.

“What!? No, Kurokocchi, that’s not what we – ” Kise shut himself down when he saw Kuroko’s face. Though lidded, the dark annoyance in those bright blue eyes could not be mistaken.

“Is that why you brought me here tonight, Aomine-kun? To get a good laugh out of me?”

“Of course not, Tetsu! We didn’t plan it to be like this. It just happened. We swear it wasn’t to make fun of you at all. I’m truly sorry, Tetsu,” Aomine apologized with deep sincerity that made it hard for anyone to believe he was the same guy who always bragged about how “the only one who can defeat me is me”.

“Am I the only one who considers our years of knowing each other as ‘friendship’?” Kuroko asked in a way that made the four of them – yes, even Akashi – felt like being punched in the gut.

“We do too, Kuroko. We do,” Kagami replied, trying to pierce through the anger in Kuroko’s eyes. “You _are_ our friend, Kuroko. I mean it.”

“Is this how you treat your friends, Kagami-kun? By putting them in a pit and have them ‘battled’ each other for your own enjoyment?”

“No, Kuroko, of course not,” Kagami told Kuroko.

“We are really sorry, Kurokocchi. We didn’t think things would turn out like this, ssu.”

“Like what, Kise-kun? Like you’d get caught or like I would just smile and laugh with you after I disgraced myself in front of a stranger whom you neglected to mention to be your old friend as well as the owner of this place?”

“We just thought it would be an interesting way for you and Akashi to get to know each other, Kuroko.”

“’Interesting’ is not a word I would choose, Kagami-kun. Try ‘humiliating’,” Kuroko sassed. “Now tell me, in which part of the world introducing two people in a normal way is frowned upon?” 

“Tetsu, we’re really sorry. We didn’t think this through.”

“Obviously you didn’t. Obviously you thought it’s a good idea to have two strangers who were supposed to play basketball together tomorrow to have an embarrassing first impression of each other.”

Kuroko continued, “Would it kill you to see Akashi-kun and I shake hands and exchange names on the basketball court?” 

“Please forgive us, Kurokocchi. Trust me this wasn’t the reason why we invited you here, ssu.”

“Oh, then please enlighten me, Kise-kun.” 

Kuroko’s clear-as-day sarcasm flew over Kise’s head as the blonde opened his mouth and explained his reasoning to Kuroko. “Like we said on the way here, Kurokocchi, we wanted to introduce you to our old captain from school, ssu, so that we don’t have to waste too much time with introductions tomorrow and get straight to playing basketball, ssu.”

He added, “Otherwise, why would we share you with Akashicchi, ssu?”

Aomine slapped the back of Kise’s head. “Oi, Kise! That’s not something you say right in front of the devil himself, _baka_!”

“Good decision with poor intention and an even worse alternative. Duly noted,” Akashi commented his blonde friend’s revelation with his arms rested on the back cushion of the couch. With a dangerous smile, he told them, “Oh, please don’t mind me. I’m just here calculating everyone’s well-deserved laps tomorrow.”

“What are you smiling about, Akashi-san? Did you have a good time silently laughing at me too?” Kuroko scowled. 

Aomine, Kise, and Kagami chalked it to a “trick of light” when they saw – for the first time in their long and torturous decade of befriending the redhead – a flicker of fear in Akashi’s heterochromatic eyes. They filed it under “numb arms” when they saw Akashi shifted his position in one unrefined motion to face Kuroko. They made a mental note to clean their ears when they arrived home tonight after they had ‘mistaken’ the absoluteness in Akashi’s tone with nervousness when Akashi told Kuroko that he wasn’t laughing at Kuroko’s ‘foolishness’ – as the azurette would put it. But they didn’t know, however, what to make of the genuine effort in Akashi’s voice when he tenaciously tried to convince Kuroko that he was telling the truth. They knew all too well, Akashi never had to prove to anyone before that he was indeed always right.

Seeing Kuroko remained impassive, Akashi took Kuroko’s hand and gazed into Kuroko’s beautiful azure orbs. “Believe me, Kuroko, I didn’t think that. If anything, I was surprised that someone other than certain people I had already known talked to me without knowing who I am, but more importantly without caring about my looks or money.”

“And if I can be honest, Kuroko, I like the way we get to know each other. For me, it was the only smart mistake they have ever done,” Akashi added, and Kuroko inwardly cursed the way his own reddened cheeks and upwards lips betrayed him. 

Nope, scratch that, the rainbow-heads mentally corrected themselves. They needed to install a new pair of ears because that wasn’t praise they just heard coming out of Akashi’s mouth – especially after the trouble they stirred.

“We’ve learnt our lesson, Tetsu, and we’re really sorry. We’ll do anything to earn your forgiveness. I’ll even stop reading porn at work! Will you forgive us, Tetsu?” Aomine pleaded. Kuroko noticed Kise and Kagami had also joined their respective palms together and closed their eyes as if they were praying.

Kuroko sighed. “Fine, if you promised me to lower your unwise jokes to a minimum and treated me to a vanilla milkshake for a week.” He added, “I did complete my dare and you owe me an apology after all.”

The rainbow-heads laughed at Kuroko’s honest comment and registered their agreement to Kuroko’s terms and conditions. Before he knew it, Kuroko found himself wrapped in layers of strong arms and pulled into a hug to all different directions as Aomine, Kagami, and Kise tried to monopolize Kuroko to their own.

Finding the perfect excuse to separate the three musketeers from Kuroko, Akashi cleared his throat and asked, “Kuroko, what do you say I drive you home? It’s getting quite late and we still have a basketball to play tomorrow, right?”

Kuroko accepted Akashi’s offer with a polite bow of gratitude. After saying his goodbyes to the rainbow-heads, all the while avoiding Kise's futile attempt to squeeze Kuroko into another hug, Kuroko walked side-by-side with Akashi to the redhead’s car. Akashi opened the door to the passenger seat for Kuroko with a sweet smile and Kuroko knew he would have beautiful dreams tonight. 

Sure that Kuroko was out of hearing distance, Akashi warned with a different smile than the genuine one he just gave Kuroko – a smile that promised the rainbow-heads’ second death in one lifetime, “Oh and please do not let yourselves fall under some silly assumption that I have forgiven you for not introducing me to Tetsuya sooner.” 

Aomine, Kise, and Kagami watched as Akashi’s car roared and disappeared into the night, taking Kuroko with him. After hearing Akashi’s ‘good night’, for the first time in their lives, they dreaded an upcoming basketball match. Unbeknownst to Aomine and the others, however, they were nothing but side characters to Akashi’s and Kuroko’s story as the morning came and brought a whole new twist to their lives.

“Kuroko? What are you doing here, nanodayo?” Midorima asked. He observed the situation and pushed his glasses up as he pulled the conclusion. “I see. You’re the friend these three idiots said they’ll bring with them, nanodayo.”

“Midorima-kun?” Kuroko said. A tiny tint of surprise was visible on his face. After a split second, Kuroko recovered from his initial shock. “Forgive me. I just didn’t expect someone like you to be friends with Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, and Kagami-kun all at once.”

“Not by choice, nanodayo,” Midorima scoffed. As always, his emerald eyes betrayed his harsh words.

“So, if you’re here, does that mean Takao-kun is with you too?”

Before Midorima could answer Kuroko’s question, Akashi spoke in a peculiar tone of voice. “Shintarou, is there anything I should know?” Clearly, it wasn’t a question.

Midorima then explained to Akashi how he met Kuroko at a summer festival more than two years ago. Apparently Midorima was experiencing his unluckiest day because he couldn’t find the required lucky item of the day – something with cute, big, round eyes. When Kuroko saw the green-haired, spectacled man next to him – who didn’t notice Kuroko’s presence yet – was looking distressed, Kuroko offered the said man the popsicles stick he just finished which claimed he had won a free popsicles. After being startled by Kuroko’s out-of-nowhere appearance for a few seconds, desperate-Midorima registered Kuroko’s eyes, combined it with the azurette’s impeccable luck, and decided to just ‘kidnap’ Kuroko. Midorima spent the rest of the day with his boyfriend, Takao Kazunari (who couldn’t stop laughing when Midorima told him), and Kuroko who didn’t understand what he just got himself into.

“More than two years ago,” Akashi chanted the betrayal by his most trusted friend to the wind.

Without enough time for Kagami, Kise, and Aomine to laugh at Midorima, a lazy-toned voice was heard. “Vanilla-chin?” 

“You’re here too, Murasakibara-kun? Is Himuro-kun with you as well?” Kuroko asked. He added, “And it’s Kuroko, by the way. How many times do I have to tell you, Murasakibara-kun?”

“But it’s easier to remember because you look as sweet and tasty as vanilla, Kuro-chin,” Murasakibara argued in the most honest and innocent statement anyone had ever heard. Not that he knew of course, his violet eyes were too busy projecting imaginary desserts in front of him. 

After half a minute, Murasakibara scratched his head and ruffled his long, purple hair. “Muro-chin’s being picked up by Mido-chin’s boyfriend because he needs to stop by the convenience store on the way here.”

“Atsushi,” Akashi called out. “You know Kuroko?”

“Hm? Yes. Kuro-chin was Muro-chin’s basketball teammate in high school.”

“But you seem comfortable enough around Kuroko, so you must’ve met him often before,” Akashi inquired.

“Hm? Yes, of course, Aka-chin. Muro-chin and I have been dating for five years, so I’ve been meeting Kuro-chin for a little over five years,” Murasakibara said. He added with a question, “Didn’t I tell you, Aka-chin? About how Kise-chin would treat me a box of Maiubo if I agreed to play three-on-three with him, Mine-chin, and their friends from America? That’s how I met Kaga-chin, Kuro-chin, and of course Muro-chin.”

“Hey, guys!” A raven-haired young man exclaimed from a close distance, interrupting Akashi’s interrogation. The man’s wristband was waving along on his arm as he greeted everyone on the basketball court.

“Nijimura-senpai?”

“Oh, if it isn’t little Kuroko,” Nijimura said with a warm, brotherly smile.

Unlike his first-year middle school basketball Captain, Akashi commented with a sarcastic smile, “Of course Nijimura-san knows Kuroko as well.”

“I was in the same high school basketball team as Kuroko, Kagami, and Himuro, Akashi. Of course I do,” Nijimura stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Oblivious to what’s going on, he turned to Kuroko. “We’ve known each other for, what, eight years? Or is it nine years? Wait! Don’t tell me it’s ten? Ah, who’s keeping count anyway,” he swatted his own thoughts away by putting his arm on Kuroko’s shoulder.

Just when Kuroko was about to respond to his upperclassman’s words, his own phone rang. “Oh, pardon me, everyone,” Kuroko said as he checked the caller’s ID. He revealed the caller’s identity to his friends before answering the phone. “It’s Momoi-san. She must be nearby. Momoi-san told me she’ll call when she’s close.”

And _of course_ Momoi too, Akashi sassed himself. The universe hated him, he concluded. Why else would it hide Kuroko from him – and _only_ him – for a decade? Next thing he knew, Mayuzumi-san would also tell him that he knew Kuroko as well, Akashi scoffed. (Which Akashi found out later to be true, by the way; Mayuzumi and Kuroko had _indeed_ been good friends for years because they were members of the same book club).

In the end, the joke really was on Akashi.

**Author's Note:**

> "Akashi could see his friends were calculating which answer had the most limbs attached on them should they miraculously survived this. Hey, they were known as the Generation of Miracles after all. It couldn’t hurt to hope, right?"
> 
> First of all, I swear my name is not Izuki Shun. Secondly, thought I’d share with you how I covered the holes in the plot.  
> 1\. The reason why Aomine, Kise, and Kagami still tried to cover up the fact about Akashi when Akakuro confronted them was because AoKiKaga figured there was no way they could get away from Akashi’s punishment, so it was either facing Akashi’s and Kuroko’s wrath at the same time or dealing with it separately one at a time by trying their luck with Kuroko and hoped that Kuroko had forgotten (or at least calmed down enough) by the time Kuroko found out the truth. 
> 
> Which I find to be quite funny actually because it was Kuroko who was throwing hells while Akashi was pretty chill about it because – like Akashi said in the fic – he liked the way he and Kuroko got to know each other. Tho the same thing can’t be said about the fact that the rainbow-heads didn’t introduce Akashi to Kuroko sooner, so I hope Kagami made peace with Nigou soon.
> 
> 2\. Momoi had a crush on Kuroko, that’s why she usually volunteered to referee the match between Kuroko, Kagami, Kise, and Aomine – as well as Himuro and Murasakibara too sometimes. When they told Akashi and Midorima about the match they had the previous day, they – especially the three rainbow-heads – only talked about the basketball itself. The seven of them got so used to play together, it didn’t occur to them to name every participant of the match and said they were playing with “whoever’s free and got nothing better to do”.
> 
> 3\. Yes, I was caffeinated enough to think it was a good idea to mess with Akashi and figured myself a genius for making Midorima avoid ever mentioning Kuroko’s name to Akashi and the others because otherwise he would have to tell his embarrassing story of when he met Kuroko (likewise to Kuroko about Akashi and the others); or Aomine, Kise, and Kagami who would only talk about basketball and some other insignificant thing Akashi and Midorima would rather not know, like Mai-chan or Kise’s fanmails (just as how they talked to Kuroko); or Murasakibara who genuinely thought he had mentioned Kuroko’s name to Akashi before (likewise to Kuroko regarding Akashi’s name too); or Nijimura who thought that since everyone knew everyone, then Akashi must’ve already known Kuroko (and likewise to Kuroko about Akashi too? Gosh, I need to sleep).
> 
> A/N #2. A genuine question. Can fictional characters curse you?  
> 2 days ago, my laptop broke, and I swear it happened right after I completed this story. I went to bed because I had a severe caffeine withdrawal already, and when I woke up my laptop won't work anymore. Very fortunately, I already moved this very fanfic to my flashdrive to print and edit (Somehow I find it easier to edit my works when it has physical form).
> 
> Although, unfortunately, I didn’t remove the author’s note I already pre-made because I didn’t plan to print and edit it, so I’m retyping what I remember in my head, and by 'remember' I meant the way I originally wrote it, so yes, I wrote "yes, I was caffeinated enough to think it was a good idea to mess with Akashi" before my laptop broke, and if there’s something I forget to include in the new A/N, I’ll edit it one day once I remember or once my file is magically recovered. But craptastically, I lost the two stories I’ve been working on since last year. Although I remember the plot and most of the dialogues, it’s still a pain in the butt to redo it right away, especially since one of them is 10k+ words long while the one on hold is a multi chapter with around 50k words in total.
> 
> So, eff you, Akashi. I’m still gonna post this fic to make fun of you.


End file.
